And So On
by RanmaAndAkane4Love
Summary: This FanFic. Is about what happened after The Saffron fight in china and the failed wedding, like the story continuing from where it was ended. Hopefully you will find the description  in the story its self better. Please enjoy


And So On..

This Fanfic. Is going to hopefully if I can stick with it fully. About what happened right after the huge fight in China with Saffron. Its like the story just continues from there how it should have rather then had been ended. (not a fan of endings ) I am going to do my best to make them not act out of character and have some really fun/funny/drama that you people just seem to have to have and love! I think I am going to try and do this one by my self so I can work on my grammar and all that on my own- please tell me if I mess up but Please Also read the story and don't flame me without telling me about the story itself . I will do my best to appease you all :] thank you for reading! Love you all-

Dane-Da-writer. : I've Been a bad bad girl :[

Akane: what do you mean?

Dane" *sniiff* I…- I.. I keep skipping to other fics! Waaaaa! I hate it when people do this!

Ranma:…? Okay what's wrong?

Dane: I keep writing randomly! I try to write fluff then my NBR (Nightmare's become reality)) and then my other story and an- annnd *.* I cant seem to stick with one story right now… (- 3 dot'o doom)

Akane : *pats Dane on back* you of all people should know what that means Dane,

Dane: *snif* w-what does it mean?

Akane: *smiles and then yells* your lazy! You've been playing on a video game too much! You suck at writing so you need to do it more! You do not know how to tell someone to back the hell off~! And take care of yourself! You have no life your losing all your skills in fighting and you need to WRITE! And you have BIG writer's block right now so kick it in the $$! And get OFF yours!

Dane and Ranma: *falls over and stares wide eyed* O_O…..(- 8 dot'o scared))

Ranma:… Akane….. That was just RUDE

Akane: HEY! She's been rude to us! Besides it's the truth!

Dane: *sobs* waaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa! *cries like a little baby* b-b-ut I've had such a hard time don't I deserve to play a game a widdle?

Ranma: A-Aw… *frowns and comforts Dane*

Akane: *gets very very angry and jealous seeing Ranma Comfort Her*

Dane: *sees this and grins* boohooo hooo (teehee)

Akane: *kick's Ranma upside the head*

Ranma: HEY! *goes flying into wall*

Akane: hmp! *she stomps off*

Dane: *snickers and grins with tears in eyes* hehe I don't own Ranma. But Akane sure thinks SHE does Teehee

Told ya I've been bad XD

ON TO THE STORY!

At the Tendo House hold a loud hammering sound could be heard, from the roof of the Tendo dojo Ranma was hammering nails into wood. It was Morning and He had been at it for hours. He then sighed, the dojo has nearly been destroyed because of the failed Wedding , its been a few weeks now and they where still repairing it. He growled thinking about how EVERYONE just had to come at that time, he hammered harder in anger, as he thought about how close he was to being cured , and harder thinking about how Akane could have been hurt by the girls there. And harder then- he hammered so hard, that the roof gave out and he fell through. Landing on the dojo floor, "ouch" he let out from under the wood pile , he then heard a gasp "Ranma!" he then felt the wood being pulled off him as he dug himself out and saw the face of a worried Akane, he couldn't help but blush she was only an inch from his face since he wasn't paying attention to where he was moving while digging himself out . He froze for a moment and then stumbled backwards , landing with a thud , Akane's Eyes closed tightly hearing the thump, and she sighed "dope" she stated lending out her hand,

He glared and was about to retort but was cut short, "Come on Dummy. We need to work" she said with a sigh. He sighed as well defeated and took her hand and began to pull himself up, but as soon as he was to his feet, he saw Akane looked dizzy, she put a hand to her face closing her eyes trying her best not to fall over, his eyes widened a bit with concern as he put his hands on her shoulders to make sure she wouldn't fall, this caused her to look up , she then pulled away with a slight bit of redness in her face "get to work dummy" she said turning around trying to act tough even though she hadn't even been working a full hour and was ready to sleep the whole day, "so un-cute.." Ranma mumbled as he began to get to work,

Lucky for Him Akane didn't hear, she was too busy with her work now.. She wouldn't admit it but she has hardly been able to get out of bed sense the Saffron thing.. Her whole body was sore and drained. She couldn't even do her morning jogs. Let alone train.. It was depressing to her to feel so weak, what was even more so depressing was Ranma's rejection at the failed wedding.. But then she remembered afterwards…

_**Flash back**_

_Akane was sitting in the torn up dojo alone , everyone had finally left and she was alone… no one married even though she went ahead and got in a dress, she frowned looking at the torn dress as she sat on her knees in the dojo she played with the burnt and ripped hem.. She then sighed heavily feeling like a fool for even thinking for a moment that Ranma would want to marry her, then she gripped her dress… she had sworn she heard him say he loved her…. Or was it like a dream? Did she imagine it? If she hadn't then why did the others still fight for him if he had said he loved her aloud?… that must mean he didn't and she dreamt it… she frowned feeling her eyes sting so she closed them tightly biting her lip. Not noticing the person now sitting beside her, "Wow you really are a girl. Crying over a dress?" her eyes snapped open to look at the person sitting beside her, it was indeed Ranma still in the burnt and ripped white tux, and in female from, "I wasn't -" she started with a slightly angry look, but was cut off by Ranma's Smile "it is a shame though since you -actually- looked cute in it…" Akane froze , the words where like an insult but how Ranma said it was the sweetest comment Ranma could give her, she just blushed and looked down,_

Akane snapped away from the memory now finding herself very sluggish, she sighed and then heard the sweet voice of Kasumi, "oh my , Akane you look tired why don't you go lay down?" she offered her a smile putting a hand on her shoulder, Akane was about to protest but her sister's smile was too sweet for her to fight with so she nodded, "Thanks" Kasumi only smiled and then went off about her work, as Akane went off to rest, Ranma heard her walk off with a frown now hammering the roof again, she was always tired now, and it scared him. Akane's insult wars where becoming weak and half hearted , she wasn't jogging training anything, and it was scaring Ranma to no end. Akane had always been ready for fights jogged and trained so for her to not do any was like Akane not being Akane, what was wrong with her? Ever sense China… things haven't been the same, he could only hope She would get better….. Wait what was he thinking? He wouldn't just hope! He would kick her butt back into gear if need be, he wouldn't allow Akane to be losing what he loved- erm like , yeah like! About… her?.. He suddenly lost his train of thought. And then hammered his hand in, he let out a loud yelp of pain "OW!" He jumped around on the roof in pain grabbing his hand but then stepped on a freshly fixed but still weak spot on the roof, and fell right through , then yet another cry came but it was not Ranma… "RANMA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? AREN"T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING NOT HURTING?" cried Soun now in tears, this was costing him so much and every time Ranma would end up breaking something it would cost him more, Ranma then faked a giggle "ermm hehe Sorry?" he asked slightly nervous but then was kicked right out of the dojo, "OUUUT!" Ranma then landed into the pound with a loud splash, the now She Ranma grumbled as she pulled herself out of the water, she then looked up and saw Akane's Window open, Ranma sighed, Ranma had nothing better as of this moment to do, why not go and try and get Akane back to her old self? Ranma wasn't one for change , Ranma jumped up to Akane's Window sill and looked over to see Akane laying already half asleep on her bed, Ranma sighed "great.." Ranma mumbled , if she's asleep it makes it harder to start a fight. But Akane hadn't been fully asleep, so when she heard Ranma's Sigh, she acted, a rather large book was now planted into Ranma's Face, Ranma could feel SAT imprinting into her forehead "ouch…" Ranma groaned as she pulled the book from her face, "What are you doing here Ranma?" Akane asked with a tint of anger in her voice, Ranma grinned , this was her chance to make Akane mad, and there for life would go back to normal.. Right? "Well Geez someone's gotta watch out for ya, I mean you left your window open, someone could easily come in here and do whatever they wanted,.. I mean as weak as you are and all" Ranma stated with a sigh , Akane glared and stomped up, "what are you talking about? I'm strong! I can take care of myself!" she yelled her pride hurting that Ranma has noticed that she was getting -slightly- weaker then she wished ,

Ranma again sighed "uh huh, " she lightly poked her in the head making her fall onto her butt, she glared, "seeeee?" Ranma stated "that's not fair! I wasn't ready! How about you fight me for real!" she yelled she couldn't believe how off guard she was just now she jumped to her feet, but had to put a hand on the wall to keep herself up, Ranma's cocky grin faded … Akane's Face was slightly pale,.. And he could tell she was having a hard time standing, Ranma jumped to her side but received a nice punch to the face, but the punch was very disappointing…. It didn't even send him across the room, "Akan-" Ranma was cut off "Ranma your such a jerk! I am strong and I will prove it!" she yelled as she jerked her door open and stormed out before Ranma could say a word, Ranma sighed and slapped herself in the face, oh yeah Ranma got a fight… but it didn't seem to go as planed…

Akane stomped down the stairs and outside, growling slightly she walked a bit down the road, until she spotted a strange looking girl, She seemed to be no more older looking then 8-12 years old, white hair that was cut to her cheeks, her eyes as blue as the sky, her skin seemed a bit whiter then most and she wore a kiddy cute smile, her cloths where white as well, a shirt that cupped her elbows with a cute little frill at the collar with a pink bow in the middle of the chest, and a cute little white skirt that came to above her knees, she was looking around while playing with a yo-yo , the yoyo was a very strange looking one, it looked like it had buttons on it that where built in, the string had this shine. Almost as though it was metal? The young girl's eyes set on the Tendo dojo sign, her eyes brightened she skipped across the road to the sign "here we are! I've looked everywhere for you" she stated gently running her finger tips on the wood , Akane blinked "umm.. Can I help you little girl?" she asked politely, the little girl turned to her with a pout "I'm not little." she stated crossing her arms, Akane giggled slightly, she was half her size , "Aw all right, whatever you say" Akane smiled "But can I help you young Ms?" She re stated, but the girl still frowned "I'm not young! Youngster " she stated shaking her head , Akane couldn't help the giggle, there was a time she acted a bit alike to this, "OK, fine How can I help you?" she asked , The girl nodded "better, now can you tell me where I can find a Tendo? I wish to take the dojo sign by beatin' one o' em" the girl stated with confidence , Akane blinked and giggled again with a smile "well you can try but Tendo's aren't that easy to beat " Akane said proudly , "Oh? Are you one?" She asked her eyes bright and determined , Akane could only nod with a smile, the little girl smiled back "Take me to your strongest person here!" she stated Akane blinked "umm Sweetie are you sure you want to fight our BEST person here?" Akane asked slightly worried , The seemingly little girl nodded " I can sooo take them" Akane smiled and shook her head "Honey we have some really powerful people here, Why don't you fight me instead? I promise I wont hurt you " she smiled, the girl frowned "You really doubt me that much? Fine, I will prove to you I'm much stronger then that youngster " she stated with a sigh, 'youngster..?' Akane wondered to herself, She was about to ask her what she meant but was stopped by a voice from the side

"Ooooh Watch out Akane she looks tough, I don't think you can handle her" Ranma stated jokingly , but it ended up making them both ticked off, Akane glared At Ranma whom was sitting on the wall. Back in his male form already. But the strange looking girl grinned chillingly "Well I was going to take it easy on her, seeing as her life force seems to be weak from an a fight I guess, but if you really take me so lightly I suppose I will have to show you" Both Ranma And Akane's faces paled slightly to this, how could she tell? "I'll come over tomorrow after school hours, See ya kiddeos!" She stated her chilling smile faded with a kiddy like one taking its place , she skipped off waving goodbye , Akane shook her head and sighed, she didn't think this would be much of anything but annoying, but Ranma, was worried,… Something wasn't right with that girl.. He had a strange feeling about her, "Akane, I'll fight her" He stated jumping down beside her, she snapped to him "I can take her!" she glared with a pout forming on her lips, Ranma shook his head "Akane, I don't think you ca-" He was cut off, "I can ! Stop always doubting me Ranma! I can and WILL handle myself!" she yelled, her anger raising , how could he think so little of her? She wasn't that weak, she could handle one little girl, what could go wrong? Ranma blinked stepping back, and then his short temper snapped back "No you cant! Your too weak! You've been weak since we've come back home! And you know it Akane," Ranma stated firmly , but then received a very none weak slap to the face, Akane's face was stern and filled with anger, "I'm not weak Ranma Saotome, and I will prove it" she stated and then walked off before he could retort or reply in the lest, he stood there and sighed looking down "Well Saotome.. You wanted a fight and I think you got one" Ranma said as he smacked himself in the head,..

**Dane-Da-writer : Heeeeeyy all hope ya liked it, sorry if it was a bit serious for a first chapter but Id like to keep you all reading by tossing in something before it got boring! :D annyywhoooo sorry for the lack of updates ^^ as you know meh is bussyy… and sick. Oh and fighting.. And … oh boy…. Too much has happened sense my last update….. Love you guys and sorry for the lack of them. I really hope you enjoy though :] **

**God bless! **


End file.
